1. Field
The present invention relates to a system and a method for controlling transmission input speed, engine output speed, and/or transmission ratio based on an acceleration input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobiles may include an engine connected to a continuously variable transmission, and a control unit (for example, an electronic control unit (ECU)) that controls the transmission input speed, the engine output speed, and/or the transmission ratio based on a detected acceleration pedal depression amount. In response to depression of the acceleration pedal by the driver, the conventional control methods and systems abruptly and non-linearly shift the transmission and change the transmission input speed or the engine output speed. Such an abrupt and inadequately restrained response leads to engine noise, unfavorable non-linear acceleration feeling for the driver, and considerable inertia waste. Inertia may be defined as the rate of change of the transmission input speed or the engine output speed. The inertia waste resulting from the abrupt and unrestrained changes in the transmission input speed or the engine output speed reduces fuel efficiency as well.
Thus, there is a need for a shift restraint control system/method that reduces inertia waste, and the non-linear/flare feeling for the driver, yet maintains or improves fuel economy before, during and/or after shifting of the transmission.